


Имбирный пряник

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [18]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Christmas, Coffee, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Нил отлично знает, как получить желаемое.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Имбирный пряник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gingerbread Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580426) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



— И что ты делаешь у меня на пороге в шесть утра? — возмутился Питер.

— Приватизирую твой внезапный выходной! — просиял Нил.

Взгляд Питера из хмурого стал свирепым, и Нил поднял повыше термос.

— Я принёс кофе! — поддразнил он.

— Итальянская обжарка? — уточнил Питер всё ещё недовольно, но расстрел явно откладывался.

— Лучше!

Всучив Питеру термос, Нил протиснулся в дверь.

Пока он снимал шарф, Питер открыл термос, сделал большой глоток, и снова возмутился:

— Это ещё что?

— Имбирный пряник.

Питер недовольно застонал.

Нил обернулся и заметил спускающуюся по лестнице Эл в халате.

— Привет, Нил.

— Милая, Нил принёс мне имбирно-пряничный кофе! — пожаловался Питер.

Эл немедленно отобрала у него термос.

— Обожаю имбирно-пряничный кофе! — Она сделала большой глоток. — М-м-м. Просто фантастика! Нил, давай, проходи! Я приготовлю завтрак.

Проходя мимо Питера, Нил ни в коем случае не одарил его самодовольной ухмылкой.


End file.
